Samantha Ridley
Name: Samantha Ridley Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Samantha makes a hobby out of competition of any kind. She is on the school's soccer and track teams. Appearance: Samantha is a relatively slim girl. She has blond hair and blue eyes. Her hair is in a ponytail that ends between her shoulder blades, and bangs, too short to be put in the ponytail, that fall just above her eyebrows. She has a small nose and thin lips. Samantha has a few scrapes and bruises from sports and also, perhaps, from fights. On the day she was abducted she was wearing sneakers, jeans, and an orange t-shirt covered by her favorite red hoodie. Biography: Samantha has always been energetic and friendly, although she is also competitive, foul-mouthed, confrontational, and a little bit of a show-off. These things make her sometimes seem a little abrasive. When she was a child she would go around her neighborhood, trying to befriend everyone. She would play games with people, which she always tried her hardest to win. Her family was truly dismayed when she came home one day spouting foul language. They tried to get her to stop, but the damage was done. Another time, when she was seven, she visited the park and saw a younger girl getting picked on by a bully. She defended the girl, who called herself "Ash", and they have been best friends ever since, almost always being together. A few years later her mother and father began the process to get a divorce. She had gotten along with both her parents so their separation upset her. Even though she had known that her parents didn't get along, she hadn't expected such a thing to happen to her family. After the separation, she lived with her mother, and occasionally visited her father across town. Both of her parents got remarried a few years later, her father to a redheaded waitress, and her mother to a man named Thomas Verity. Sam's new step-father brought a son named Edward, who was Sam's age, with him into the family. Sam and Eddie rarely get along, although they certainly try. Another new addition to the family came later, Sam and Eddie's mutual half sister, Melissa Anne Verity. In school Sam rarely pays attention to her studies as she’d rather be playing sports, playing games, or hanging out with her friends. She has trouble with Math in particular. She had a good number of friends, until recently. She has enjoyed sports since she was little, and joined the school's soccer and track teams. She has almost gotten kicked from her teams on several occasions, due to her grades slipping a little farther than usual. Recently, a number of Sam's friends have lost contact with her. Some went away to college, some moved, and others simply fell out of touch. She was always close with her friends, so as she lost contact, she slowly became more frustrated, irritable, and somewhat depressed. Luckily for Sam, Ash is still around, trying to get her back to her normal self. Advantages: Samantha's time playing sports means that she is in good physical condition. Her loyalty to her friends means she may do well in a group, but with fewer close attachments beforehand she has less to prevent her from playing. Disadvantages: Sam already has trouble with the fact that her friends have been leaving, on the island she will likely feel added stress. She is brash, and may jump into a situation without thinking. Her attitude may also put off some of the other students. Designated Number: Female student no. 47 --- Designated Weapon: Compound Bow (+20 arrows) Conclusion: Few attachments, huh? That's what I like to see! God knows we need some go-getters to balance out all of the hippies and pacifists... If folks like G047 don't deliver, I despair for this round of the game, I really do. The above biography is as written by TDS. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''TDS '''Kills: Simon Fletcher, Jackie Maxwell, Adrian Staib Killed By: N/A, Escaped Collected Weapons: Compound Bow/+20 arrows/Quiver seemingly missing (Designated Weapon), Luger Parabellum (from Adrian Staib) Allies: Cyrille LaBlanche, Violetta Lindsberg Enemies: Reiko Ishida, Mirabelle Nesa Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Samantha, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Cosmonaut *Watch the Sky *Attack Of The Fifty Foot Cliche! V4 *The Cult of... *The Right Thing for the Wrong Reasons *Darkness Within *Measure Once, Cut Twice *Leaving Me Lonely Still *The Kindness of Strangers *The Cavalry Arrives Post-Game: *V4 Epilogue: Peace Accords *Done With This *Crossroads Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Samantha Ridley. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Interestingly, Samantha killed more people than any other student who survived V4, scoring one more than the winner. She managed to stay on slightly surer moral footing than many other killers by only killing those who asked her to, but at the same time the rescue proved that many of those kids could have made it out had Samantha not granted their wish. Samantha was appropriately messed up by this, which was cool. I feel like, oddly enough, a lot of her development/character arc took place once she was off the island. Had she died in the game, it'd have been a waste, I think, especially since her in-game posts were often pretty perfunctory. Overall, Samantha was an interesting character and a great one to start morality arguments about. She was my second favorite of TDS' characters, behind Charles, and I think is definitely an interesting case among the Bayview survivors. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students Category:Survivors